f1fandomcom-20200222-history
The Formula 1 Wiki:Project Dates
This is a list and manual of style for dates on this wiki. This project page links to Wikipedia articles. Scope This project was created to give a basis for date articles and how they are used in other articles. Article design This article uses May 30 as a base for the article. July 25 is also referred to. Name The article should be titled with the month first, followed by the day of month. Text Introduction First of all, the calendar should have what number day of the year it is in the Gregorian calendar. If the day is after February 29th, state what day it is in a leap year. This line of text should be surrounded by and tags. The date should be put in bold. For example: May 30 is the 150th day of the year (151st in leap years) according to the modern Gregorian calendar. This is not on all dates. Births section List the people who were born on the date in question and are still alive, like: *1939: Dieter Quester With only the name linked. Foundings of Formula One teams, constructors, engine suppliers, etc should NOT be listed here. If the driver has died, the year of death should be put in brackets afterwards, like: *1926: Chuck Arnold (d. 1997) Remember that this is the birth section, so no cause of death shall be included (see here for the one occasion it accidentally happened...). Deaths section List the people who died on the date in question, with a cause (if known) followed by their birth year, like: *1953: Carl Scarborough, heat exhaustion (b. 1914) Again, with only the name linked unless the driver has an article on their death, in which their article on their death should be linked. Also, the demises of teams, constructors, engine suppliers, etc should NOT be listed here. Events section This section will be headed Events. In events, the races that happened on the date are noted. See May 30 for an example. Another style of showing races is seen on November 1. Non-championship races are written in italics. Events that have occurred twice on the same day of the year can be bullet-pointed and listed together (like the Indianapolis 500 on May 30). Categorisation The articles should be placed into Category:Dates. Since this article "becomes" a template and is put onto the Main Page, the category must be surrounded by and tags. Article usage Use in the Grand Prix infobox, but not in any others. Use in season calendars. Use in date of births of people in the introduction of articles. Use where appropriate otherwise. To-do list See Category:Dates for a list of articles already created. Some of these will require fine-tuning. Calendar *Red links don't exist yet *Blue links exist: **'Bold' indicate an article which currently has all the required sections, but may require updating occasionally. **''Italics'' indicate an incomplete or non-standard article. | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |} Category:Projects